


just wanna be the one you tie

by internetakeover (nymeriahale)



Series: phanweek 2015 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/internetakeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Dan just needs to get out of his own head. Luckily, Phil knows the perfect method for that by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just wanna be the one you tie

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fill for the nsfw prompt for the first day of phanweek, bondage, and as such contains bondage and some light D/s
> 
> title from Ties by Years & Years.
> 
> also available on [tumblr](http://internetakeover.tumblr.com/post/133306436457/just-wanna-be-the-one-you-tie-summary-sometimes)

‘Phiiil,’ Dan whines, walking into Phil’s bedroom and flopping dramatically on the bed next to him.

‘You should be writing,’ Phil says mildly. Phil had come into his own room to take a break, having started writing an hour or so before Dan. 

‘I can’t,’ Dan replies, voice muffled into Phil’s pillows, fully aware he’s being over dramatic. He turns his head to continue, opening an eye to stare up at Phil beseechingly. ‘It’s the uni bit, I hate going over that again.’

Phil’s face softens a little in sympathy, and he moves his laptop onto the bedside table to give Dan his full attention. ‘We agreed on the sections, I don’t think you really want to change it now,’ Phil says gently, shuffling down the bed and running his hand through Dan’s hair.

‘No,’ Dan sighs, pressing back a little into Phil’s touch. ‘Just need a break.’

Phil hums thoughtfully, ‘Need to get out of your head for a bit?’

Dan pauses, considering. ‘Yeah, actually, that’d be good.’ He supposes he shouldn’t be surprised anymore when Phil seems to know him better than he knows himself.

‘Onto your back, then,’ Phil tells him.

Dan complies, moving onto his back and shifting further to the centre of the bed, letting out a little sigh as Phil settles firmly on top of him.

‘Good?’ Phil asks.

‘So good,’ Dan nods. It’s everything he hadn’t realised he needed, Phil’s weight pressing him against the bed and forcing his frantic thoughts to slow. He’s breathing easier already by the time Phil leans down to kiss him, resting weight on Dan’s torso as well. Phil kisses lightly, teasingly, nipping Dan’s bottom lips to give a spark of pleasure-pain, and suddenly Dan’s breath is coming short again.

Phil sits up to remove his shirt, and Dan takes advantage of his opportunity to do the same, gaining a pleased look from Phil, whose hands instantly go to his nipples. He pinches once, harsh, and Dan jolts up, lets out a surprised moan. Phil smirks at the sound, but gentles his hands, leaning in to kiss Dan again. This time the kiss is slow, deep, thorough. Phil’s lips move on Dan’s in rhythm with his hands roaming over Dan’s chest and arms, long steady motions that channel Dan’s thoughts to follow. Dan lets out a soft sigh as Phil sits up again, opening his eyes reluctantly as Phil stands this time, moving to the chest at the end of the bed.

‘Jeans and pants off, please,’ Phil requests, and Dan nods. He obeys slowly, body feeling heavy even without Phil’s grounding weight, watching as Phil picks out wide cuffs that won’t chafe or put too much concentrated pressure on his wrists - no risk of marks - and two lengths of soft cotton rope. Phil moves back to the top of the bed and places the restraints by Dan’s head, dropping his trousers before picking the cuffs up again.

‘Hands together or apart?’ Phil asks.

Dan thinks for a moment. ‘Apart, please.’

Phil nods, taking Dan’s hands and secure the cuffs around his wrists. Dan watches quietly as Phil puts a section of rope through the ring on each cuff, tying it tight. Phil pulls on the rope to move Dan’s arm to the correct position before crouching to tie the other end to the bed posts, and it’s all Dan can do to keep his contented noise to a sigh. 

He might have thought, at first, that an interruption like this would bring him out of the moment, but if anything it’s the opposite. The familiar stages of preparation ground him, settle him into the scene. The way Phil takes his hands without asking, uses the rope to move his arms when the cuffs are on... every movement he doesn’t control heightens his awareness of the situation, brings him more fully into the scene.

‘Okay?’ Phil checks, standing after tying the second rope. Dan pulls gently against the restraints, tugs harder as the restriction thrills through his body.

‘All good,’ he smiles. His range of motion tightly controlled, and nothing is too tight or pinches on his wrists.

‘Good,’ Phil smiles in response. ‘Now, where was I?’ he drops his boxers and straddles Dan’s hips again, leans down to as if kiss him but stops just short of his lips. Dan leans up, tries to make contact, but is held short by the ropes at his wrists, spread to opposite corners of the bed. He can’t contain a whine, lying back onto the bed as his stomach muscles complain at their rare use.

‘Oh, you really needed this, didn’t you?’ Phil says gently. He closes the distance between them with a soft kiss. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll get you there,’ he promises.

‘Phil,’ Dan replies softly. Phil pauses, waiting, then rocks his hips lightly on Dan’s when he says nothing more.

Dan arches his back, pushes up into the pressure, ‘ _Phil_ ,’ he repeats, voice cracking. Phil grins wickedly, moves down to straddle Dan’s thighs instead.

If Dan had his hands free, he could move them to Phil’s sides, take a grip of his hips and at least _try_ to move him to get the friction he wants. But he can’t, can’t influence the situation in any way beyond his words. 

Dan’s so caught up in his thoughts that he almost doesn’t notice Phil leaning forwards over him, nearly jerks in surprise when he speaks. ‘You with me?’ Phil questions, seriously.

‘Yes,’ Dan responds, equally serious for the moment, lets out a happy sigh when that gets him a kiss.

Phil lowers himself onto one elbow as they kiss, stroking his other hand along Dan’s bound arm, down his side, leisurely exploring his body. Dan arches into the motion where he can, whines when Phil brushes a thumb over his nipple. Phil keeps the kiss slow as he trails blunt nails over Dan’s torso, skimming over him with feather light touches that leave Dan aching for more. All at once, Phil switches, suddenly upping the pressure of his touches until Dan can only imagine the red marks being left all along his body. Dan moans at the surprise as Phil pulls away from the kiss, moving down to suck a mark at the base of Dan’s neck. 

Dan had expected the simple teasing to go on for much longer, and the surprise of the firm contact is almost overwhelming. The pressure in Phil’s touches abates almost as quickly as it had arrived, however, returning to teasing touches that now skim down to his thighs. The only firm contact left is at his neck, dull pain of the lovebite punctuated by occasional nips to the skin. Dan gasps as Phil ghosts his fingers across Dan’s cock, bucking up as much as he can into the contact, yet unable to prevent it being instantly taken away. His legs aren’t bound but Phil’s weight on his thighs is doing just as good a job, and somehow he’s still managed to arrange himself in a position that denies Dan any friction right where he needs it.

Phil sits up to survey his work, taking full advantage of the way both hands are now freed to trail them all over Dan’s body. He switches to nails again for a moment, firm pressure, and just as Dan gets used to that switches back to teasing touches.

Dan breaks when Phil focuses attention on his chest, skimming over his nipples lightly then suddenly pinching, only to sooth again with the next touch. ‘Phil, _please_ ,’ Dan implores.

‘Please what?’ Phil asks simply. 

‘Please touch me, please anything, I-’ Dan’s voice cuts off as Phil obeys his request, sitting further back on his haunches to wrap a hand around Dan’s cock.

‘Like this?’ Phil asks cheekily as Dan moans beneath him.

Phil knows exactly how to play Dan’s body by now, from the restraints Dan hadn’t even known he needed to switching between teasing and firm touches, an edge of pain that drove him wild. Unfortunately, that also means he knows just what Dan can put up with, even enjoys, and when he releases Dan’s cock and leans away again there’s no trace of remorse in his expression.

‘Oh, you bastard, you- Phil _please_ ,’ Dan repeats, but this time gets a less favourable response. Rather than return his attention to Dan’s cock Phil shifts back to his chest, leaning forwards to lick over a nipple while his hands return to their slow explorations. Dan gasps as Phil’s next touch to his chest is a bite, the spark of pain thrilling through his body, a counter to the slow stroking of Phil’s hands. He tries to speak but can only repeat his gasp when Phil nips again, feels Phil smirk against his chest a second before he drags his nails up Dan’s thighs, getting close close _close_ \- lifting away before he can brush against Dan’s cock.

‘Having fun?’ Phil questions as Dan lets out a particularly frustrated whine, his hands now lightly skimming over Dan’s hips, the junction of his thighs, even once ghosting over his balls, but never quite where Dan needs them.

‘Oh, yeah,’ Dan replies, words falling from his mouth before he can stop himself. He’s frustrated, sure, but it’s a good frustrated. He wants more and it grounds him in the moment, leaves him focused in on the path of Phil’s hands rather than getting lost in his own head.

Phil laughs a little, surprised, and moves down Dan’s legs a little further, settling between his calves where they’re spread a little. Not enough, apparently, as Phil takes hold of Dan’s thighs and spreads them wider.

‘Keep them there,’ he orders, and Dan can only nod. 

With his arms apart and legs now spread, tied to the bed, unable to move, and on the verge of begging for more, Dan’s never felt more exposed. He can’t predict what Phil will do next, can only trust that he’ll like it. Every inch of his body seems to be humming with anticipation, and he swears he can feel the difference, maybe still a hint of pain, under the red lines trailing his torso and the lovebite thrumming with every pulse.

Phil runs his hands from Dan’s ankles to his thighs, ghosting touches that Dan struggles not to push up into, once again stopping just short of where Dan needs him. Though Dan hadn’t expected anything else he still can’t contain a soft sigh as Phil’s hands leave his body, tension flowing out his his thighs with Phil’s touch. Phil looks up, maintains eye contact with Dan and leans forward once more. Dan’s eyes widen as Phil’s mouth gets closer and close to his cock, unable to believe Phil would return to satisfying pressure after such a short period of teasing, but feeling his body tense in preparation for it regardless. The noise that leaves his mouth when Phil latches on to the inside of his thigh instead is something Dan’s rarely heard, some mix between a moan and whine.

He feels Phil’s smile against his thigh in the instant before he sinks his teeth in, gently, brings a dry finger to brush over Dan’s hole. Dan’s eyes slam shut as his back arches, letting out another desperate moan as he tenses his thighs to stay still, only heightening the - relatively mild - pain of the bite.

Dan’s sweating, he knows, can feel his fringe sticking unattractively to his forehead, but he also knows Phil won’t care. He’s overwhelmed by the sensations, first of being spread and held so open for Phil, then of Phil’s hands beginning to skate over his body again as he backs off and moves to suck a mark into Dan’s other thigh. With three points of contact, more when Phil uses his nails, applied unpredictably with varying pressure, and nothing else to focus on, Dan starts to wonder if he couldn’t come from just this. Phil hasn’t touched his cock in minutes, but with his mouth so close it doesn’t seem to matter. If Dan could reciprocate he might be more controlled, able to divert his attention onto Phil, but restrained like this all Dan can do is lie and feel.

Phil backs off again, trails his hands down from where they had been teasing Dan’s nipples to skim over his upper thighs, brushing across the bruise in a way that doesn’t actively hurt at all, just diverts all of Dan’s attention to the throbbing of a bruise forming just under his skin.

‘God, Dan,’ Phil’s voice is low, he sounds almost as wrecked as Dan feels. ‘You’re so gorgeous like this, I can’t...’ he trails his fingers over the lovebites on Dan’s thighs again, then suddenly digs in, sending sparks of pain, intense sensation, shooting through Dan’s body. Dan arches his back with a cry, feels his cock twitch and a spurt of pre-come add to the sticky pool on his stomach. 

After a few seconds have passed and the ache subsided, Dan forces his eyes open, almost moans again when he makes eye contact with Phil. Phil’s eyes are dark as he chews on his own lip, gaze moving away quickly to skim over Dan’s face, pausing at the mark on his neck before trailing over the rest of his body. Dan follows Phil’s example, trailing his gaze down Phil’s chest and moaning aloud when he sees Phil has removed his hands to fist his own cock. 

‘Yeah?’ Phil asks, clearly taking Dan’s response as encouragement as he shuffles forwards a little.

‘Yes, Phil, please,’ Dan implores.

‘It won’t take long,’ Phil says, voice shaky. ‘Look at you, I can see the pulling in your shoulders-’

Dan almost hadn’t realised, but now Phil mentions it he's right, Dan is straining forwards. ‘Want to touch you,’ Dan babbles desperately. ‘You’re so gorgeous, Phil, want my hands all over you.’

Phil moans, eyes fluttering shut as his hand increases in pace. ‘So good,’ he stutters. ‘So good Dan, don’t even want to get yourself off, just want to touch me, so fucking good, so needy.’

‘Yeah, please Phil, always need you,’ Dan goes on, wanting to help Phil towards climax any way he can. He might be without his hands, but he’s always got his voice. ‘Want you so bad, want you to come on me.’

That’s apparently the magic phrase for Phil, as he comes, back arching and mouth dropping open silently, hips still stuttering into his own hand as he works himself through. Dan moans, makes enough noise for the both of them as he feels Phil’s come splatter across his stomach

Phil falls forwards when he’s finished, leaning over to kiss Dan desperately, hungrily, but suspending his body on his hands so Dan can’t quite reach the contact he craves. Phil’s body is low over Dan’s between his legs, but with his legs spread wide, kept there as Phil asked, Dan has no leverage to push up and even think about attempting to rub off on his stomach.

‘Phil, please,’ Dan whines, desperate, when Phil pulls away from their kiss to catch his breath.

‘What was that?’ Phil teases, eyes sparkling.

‘Please, Phil, please touch me,’ Phil runs a hand along Dan’s arm and he whines. ‘Please Phil, need you, you’re so gorgeous, want you to touch me, want to touch you, please,’ Dan begs, and is satisfied when Phil’s mouth drops open on a gasp.

‘Jeez, Dan,’ Phil gasps leaning in to kiss him again.

Dan makes a needy sound against Phil’s lips, then gasps as Phil sneaks his hand down between their bodies to wrap a tight fist around Dan’s cock.

The relief is intense after being teased for so long, the break where Phil had wanked off not being any form of relief, and Dan can feel himself getting close almost instantly. He gasps a warning out against Phil’s lips, too wrapped up in just feeling to return the kiss properly, and is relieved when Phil simply hums an acknowledgement. 

‘Yeah, come on Dan, come for me,’ Phil urges against Dan’s lips, and those words are what finally push him over the edge.

The orgasm seems to explode out of him, Dan can feels his toes curl, his back arching until the pressure of Phil above him boxes him in, and he collapses back onto the mattress, feeling utterly drained.

‘Wow,’ he says after a moment of quiet.

‘Wow indeed,’ Phil agrees, releasing Dan’s cock and sitting up between his legs again.

‘Somehow I always forget how much I love that,’ Dan says, body feeling heavy with lethargic bliss, but mind clearer than ever.

‘We’ll have to try to remember more often,’ Phil replies, apparently forgetting that they always say that. Phil moves back, climbing over Dan’s leg to stand.

‘No, where are you going?’ Dan asks.

‘Need to clean you up,’ Phil points out.

‘Want to untie me first?’ Dan questions pointedly.

‘Oh, yeah,’ Phil grins sheepishly, rolling his eyes at himself.

Phil releases the knots quickly and efficiently, leaves Dan to remove the cuffs as he pads out of the room. Dan swears he can feel his mind refocus as he fiddles with the fastening of the cuff, moving away from the potential lethargy as he forces it to work out the mechanics of a buckle.

‘Happy with your work break?’ Phil returns with a warm flannel, running the soft cloth over Dan’s chest and stomach, his own hands.

‘Very,’ Dan sighs in satisfaction, allows himself a moment to stretch out his arms and legs, amazed the latter hadn’t cramped as he was tensing them in place earlier. He kind of wants to lay in Phil’s bed - their bed, really - forever, but he hasn’t felt this positive since he started planning the uni chapter, and he knows he should get back to it. ‘Thanks for the sex,’ he says lightly, standing and starting to dress.

‘Oh that’s it, is it?’ Phil raises an eyebrow. ‘You got what you wanted, you’re leaving me for writing now?’

‘Yep,’ Dan grins, dragging his t shirt over his head. ‘It’s all I keep you around for, you know that,’ he adds, moving to give Phil a quick peck where he too is getting dressed again.

‘You’re lucky I know that’s not true,’ Phil grumbles, whacking Dan lightly on the arse. ‘You could ruin a person’s self esteem with that, you know’

‘Oh sure, _amazing_ phil, i’m sure we really need to worry about you losing faith in yourself,’ Dan dances out the room, studiously ignoring Phil’s offended retort so he can pretend he has the last word.

Dan almost bounces up the stairs, filled with new energy. He’s got a book to write.


End file.
